my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirome Gushikuma/Online Avatar
Shirome is the online avatar of the villain Shirome Gushikuma in the DMMO-RPG Nyillia. She is part of the group known famously (or infamously) as "The Strongest Four of Nyillia", along with Shiro, Mukuro and Mai, whose known as "Q". She is known under the alias "Demon Queen of Desolation". She was known as being a powerful demon who prowled the empty wastelands of the Abyss. Appearance She wears a white and black short armored dress that is rather thin and tight and has a considerable short skirt. The dress exposes her shoulders and cleavage, and it also exposes her legs. She also wears a black (with pink glowing strings) elbow glove on the left hand while she simply uses a white and orange glove on the right hand. Her dress also has an accessory, she has a fur-trimmed neck made of crow's black fur with a black and golden accessory in front of it. In this form, she wears black thigh-highs that reach just above her knee while she wears a black and yellow shoe made of the same material of her thigh-highs. Personality She is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm her comrades in addition to her enemies should they get in her way. She refers to anyone she does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Above all, she was murderous, cruel, sadistic, narcissistic, destructive, treacherous, self-centered, uncaring, and misanthropic to an extreme point where she defines herself to be the Armageddon itself. Once facing her enemies, she is impassive, and regal, but her aloof exterior hides a seething anger. She displays scathing contempt and resentment towards mankind, evidenced in her hateful speech towards humans. Despite her independent streak, it is not to say Shirome would completely reject all assistance, if only she was forced into a desperate measure. However, she had very little attachment to anything that did not amplify her fame or existence;. she viewed her followers and minions as nothing more than disposable pawns to carry out her tasks, only valuing their usefulness and physical abilities. As stated by many, Shirome demonstrates a strange habit: when killing victims she is particularly interested in strangle her victims to death so she can feel their lives fading away with her own hands, something she considers to be one of the greatest pleasure she can feel. Whether she is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. She also claims she does not believe in human emotions, which she refers to as the "love" and "heart" reasoning that if her eye cannot see them, they do not exist. These words, and much of Shirome's overall behavior, reflect the concepts of materialism, which connects to her aspect of emptiness. Abilities Skills * Devil's Wings: It is an AoE Physical attack directed towards her foes. * Parry * Parry Missile * Poison Mist: AoE Magical Attack and inflicts poison to enemies. * Skill Boost: Increase the skill damage of Shirome's ally. * Succubus Eyes: AoE Decrease defense and inflicts sleep to enemies. Normal Spells 7th Tier * Hell Flame: A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Napalm: A 7th tier spell that creates a column of flame to appear beside the target, engulfing it in the fire. Magical Tags * Summon Lightning Bird: Shoots a bird formed by lightning. It is a beam of energy that flies toward its intended target after transforming in midair into a bird that discharges pale shocks. It emits blinding light and deals electric damage. * Summon Lightning Bird Swarm: Shoots numerous birds formed by lightning, that are smaller than that of the Summon: Lightning Bird. These can be used to make an area-of-effect attack. * Summon Explosion: A summon that causes a violent explosion. It boasts enough firepower to send enemies flying upon impact. * Summon Spider: Shirome shoots about four pieces of dark energy to summon an enormous spider the moment it hits the ground. The level of this spell is equivalent to a 3rd tier Summon Monster’ spell. These spiders are handy for buying time and determining an enemy's capability. * Summon Piercing Wind: A summon that whips up a storm of wind and attacks the target with it. * Summon Mount: Summons a Bicorn to assist in battle. Main Equipment * Ginnungagap: A World Item primarily used to devastate large areas. * Hermes Trismegistus: A Divine Item. It is full plate mail consisting of three layers of armor designed to repel physical damage. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Game Avatars